A monster's will
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Zoey has been living a lonely life at the House of Night, her friend's had left her from secrets, she's lost her boyfriend/s, and her two remaining friends have their own lives to lead. Suddenly she's attacked and later rejects the change. Everyone believes she's gone, but what happens when she comes back? But not the same, not a red or a blue. But a monster.
1. Loneliness Can Kill

**Sup readers,**

**This is my first House of Night fanfiction. I haven't read the books in a while so if the characters are a bit OOC please tell me, except for Zoey's character because that's intentional.**

**Notice: Apologies to any misspells, bad grammar, or typos. Plus everything is mostly Zo's Pov or normal Pov.**

**Chapter 1, Loneliness can kill**

* * *

Zoey's Pov

I could never have known loneliness could bring so much pain. My ex boyfriend Erik hates me after what I'd done with Loran. I had cheated on him. I acted as a slut. I don't blame him for hating me, seeing me with the lies I told him. Then there are my friends. I had kept secrets from them, it was protect them from Neferet, though I never imagined more lies to them had hurt them so much. Even now I can't tell them the reasons of my lies, even though they know of Stevie-rae and Loran. I kept Loran a secret more for myself, but Stevie-rae was kept a secret because Neferet could enter they're minds. But my friends don't know this, and I cannot tell them.

So I remain alone, I have Aphrodite and Stevie-rae on my side, and Stark before he rejected the change, but the void in my soul hurts beyond repair. I even distant myself from Aphrodite, she has something going on with Darius, I don't want to interrupt. Stevie-rae has to stay with her kind - the red fledglings. And Stark is in the Otherworld. So yes, I am alone.

The hurt in my void is turning to anger though. I wasn't the one who chose this path, I never wanted this. I never wanted these secrets and lies. And why can't my friends understand my reasons for not telling them! Why must I bare so much pain!

I kick a pebble with my foot. Feeling the cool wind against my skin, the night sky glistening above me.

Sometimes I just want it all to end. I'm left in a destiny to kill Neferet and end all this. I was given the marks of Nyx, my crescent moon filled in. Yet why must I face such pain and live in a destiny I never signed up.

"Why Nyx!" I shouted into the sky, my booming voice echoing through the forest. Yet I received no answer.

"Come to me fire." I whispered. Warmth entered my body warming me, bringing strength into my bones. Enhancing my anger. I focused the flames to my palms creating a fire ball in both palms. I then leapt slamming my arm forward through the air and watched it launch itself into a tree, causing it to explode and ignite in red-orange flames.

_Croak_

My head snapped over to the large oak tree.

_Croak_

_Croak _

_Croak_

A large raven-like thing flew toward me.

I launch my other arm that held the fire ball within my palm at it and watched it ignite and crumble to the ground dead. I focused more fire into my palms and my arms and watched them erupt into flames.

More ravens flew from the oak and toward me croaking my way. I put my two fiery palms together and launched a huge wave of fire in their direction.

They ignited and burned. More launched from the sky, gates, and trees toward me.

"Wind, come to me." I said and watched as the fire grew with the winds support. "Go now! Chase the ravens and burn!" I shouted and threw my arms forward and watched as the huge waves of flames rode threw the sky in multiple directions to the ravens burning them to their deaths.

I heard screams from the building behind me but ignored them and focused on ravens. A flash of black clouded my vision and pain erupted in my chest causing me to stagger back causing my flames to waver for a moment before continuing.

I felt something balling up in my throat and coughed hard. The fire recoiled for a moment before I ignored my sudden cough and blamed it on my flesh wound before putting my focus back in the fire letting chase after the ravens and protect my in a circle of fire. The fire creating a 12 foot wall of it's flames to protecting myself from the ravens.

I felt more pain explode in my left eye causing me to lose focus again and felt the flames break away again before I focused even harder on them. The circle rose again and I watched through my blood filled eyes as the ravens that charged my circle of fire explode in flames.

I was so deeply in focus I hadn't notice the screams had grown louder from the building behind me. I couldn't tell if any ravens remained, couldn't tell why my body was going through so much pain. I felt my body in so much pain but also felt my spirit needing to protect the House of Night, no matter how much I hated them, or them hating me. I just_ had_ to protect them.

"I call spirit to come to me." I felt spirit enter and surround me bringing a strange sense of calmness to me. I looked up to the sky through my blood covered vision and coughed again but ignored it realizing what was happening to me. "Spirit, go and see if the ravens and the darkness have descended." I spoke and felt it leave me and vanquish through the flames.

I don't know how much time had passed but I was on my knees when I felt spirit return.

_They are gone_

I sighed in relief feeling the exhaustion and state my body was in. "Spirit, stay for a moment longer if you don't mind." I spoke and felt spirit linger around me.

I brought myself back to my feet with a stagger but still stood.

"Fire, protect the House of Night from the scene and myself till I release you." I spoke and watched it move further behind me, circling around it as a barrier keeping anyone from passing through. The only one's who could see the battle before now would be through the windows of the school.

I staggered forward and saw the sight in which my battle had left.

The trees surrounding the area were in flames, the ground burnt with dead corpses of the raven things.

I could feel my soul loosening it's grip to this world but held with all my strength back to my body for just a little longer.

"Spirit, water, and earth, restore the land free from this ash to it's state before. Free the land of the ravens and darkness and bloodshed and return it to what it was once. Take the trees from their pain from the fire and sooth their pain, and restore their life-force as much as you can till my last breath." I spoke feeling all the elements surround me.

I stood strong though I could feel my time was almost up and watched earth, water, air, and spirit cleanse the land.

My body grew weaker and I felt myself fall to my knees once again, but knew I wouldn't be standing up again and watched my elements fall slightly and dim from my state. "I am sorry Nyx, for my words, but I know my time is up. Though I do not understand my destiny I will make things right, even in death." I spoke before collapsing on my back, my eyes remaining on the starry-night sky.

_You may go free now elements, my friends I thank you~_

I felt the pain go numb as my spirit lifted itself from my body and saw myself looking down at my body in a transparent-like ghost form.

My face was covered in blood from my wounded left eye and other eye, ears, and mouth. My chest that was sliced open from the raven thing had soaked my shirt and the grass in red blood. My eyes remained open watching the sky above me. I looked up to where the battle began and saw the land was emptied from the ravens and blood apart from my own. The ground was clean of them and the grass and was now clean fresh soil. The trees that had caught aflame were wet from water and restored to their original form though lacked their leaves. Even through my soul in this form I could smell the elements. The circle remained that had surrounded me in its wall of flames. I breathed in the elements once more before feeling a pull and let myself disappear toward the light.

* * *

Normal Pov

When the barrier of fire disappeared everyone saw the land were a battle had taken place was cleanse though a student laid collapsed in the center of burnt grass that surrounded the circle. Screams sounded from the school who saw Zoey Redbird's bloodied body who now laid dormant of a soul. Four students ran forward toward her body only to be held back by warriors as two others picked up her body and was carried openly away for everyone to see her body - her life-less body.

Many students were crying, some on their knees, others in shock, while others had saddened expressions.

From a distance, on top of the House of Night's roof tow student's stood crying seeing the scene, who saw Zoey's last breaths. They were Aphrodite and Stevie-rae. Originally were in Zoey's room waiting for her when they heard the screams and went to the roof where no one would see Stevie-rae's appearance. Her crescent moon red and filled with a flower-like pattern cuirassing her face. Stevie-rae fell to her knees, her best friend's death taking it's painful toll on her. And Aphrodite who stood but was crying heavily for Zoey who was like a sister to her after getting to know her.

"Why Zoey!" Stevie-rae gasped between her sobs. Aphrodite just shook her head still not believing it. She had told Stevie-rae of her vision and had come to tell Zoey them. "I was too late, it's my fault." Aphrodite whispered between her tears. "No." Stevie-rae spoke getting up and turning to Aphrodite. "Nyx wouldn't just give you those visions of Chloe's death just to see her killed in the same day you had them knowing we wouldn't make it in time." She wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I don't understand it, but Nyx had her reasons. It's not your fault." Stevie-rae looked up into the starry night sky just as Zoey had and closed her eyes letting a few more tears fall before turning. "I have to return to my fledgling and think. Don't do anything stupid." She said heading to the edge of the wall from the roof but hesitated before going down.

Looking over her shoulder at Aphrodite who had wiped her tears away but was still red eyes said, "You can come with me if you want." She told her.

A pause passed as Aphrodite thought about it. She then shrugged and turned to Stevie-rae. "I might, I don't think I can stay here right now after-" She stopped herself still not ready to say the words. Stevie-rae nodded swallowing a sob and let Aphrodite grab unto Stevie-rae's shoulders for her life. Stevie-rae then climbed down the wall of the school blending into the wall with her earth element's help before disappearing away with Aphrodite through the night.

* * *

**Okay readers that's it for chapter 1! **

**Plz leave reviews so I can know if it was good or not! :)**

**LaTeR! ;)**


	2. Another Path

**Sup guys,**

**Chapter 2 of 'A Monster's Will' is coming up next!**

**Notice: Sorry for bad grammar, spelling, typos, and everything is mostly in Normal and Zoey's Pov.**

**Disclaimer (because I forgot it before): I do not own House of Night**

**Chapter 2, Another Path**

* * *

_Dear the Montgomerys,_

_I give you my sincerest apologies to inform you that you're daughter Zoey Redbird has rejected the change into a vampire resulting in her death. May she rest in peace with Nyx in the Otherworld._

_Sincerely,_

_High Priestess of the House of Night,_

_Neferet._

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Redbird_

_I'm sorry to inform you Zoey Redbird has passed away from rejecting the change into a vampire. I give you my apologies and may she rest peacefully with Nyx in the Otherworld._

_Sincerely,_

_High Priestess and mentor of the House of Night,_

_Neferet._

* * *

Normal Pov

Zoey Redbird's body laid on a stone cold table inside the morgue with a thick black blanket covering her body. The metal door opened revealing the House of Night's High Priestess Neferet holding a small vial of red liquid. She approached the table in which Zoey laid upon and placed the vial on a metal rack near the table and lifted the cover up and off Zoey's corpse.

Zoey Redbird had been cleaned off dirt and blood from her body, her wounds wrapped in gauze, and her body redressed in black sweats pants, tank and a hoodie, her feet remain bare. Her body was very pale and her tattoos of Nyx remained. **(A/N: I know they're not supposed to, but let's just say Nyx has a reason for them to remain) **

Her eyes were closed but Neferet would make sure they would open again and have her become her servant - a powerful weapon - for her plans.

Neferet picked up the small vial and opened it doing well not to inhale the liquid's scent and opened up the girl's lips just enough to get the liquid through then tapped her throat to get the liquid through. Neferet then closed the girl's lips and disposed of the vial in a bin and headed for the metal door. She opened it and with one last glance at Zoey Redbird's uncovered corpse spoke, "You will awake again child, and I will become your goddess," before slamming the door and leaving.

* * *

1 month later...

* * *

Zoey's Pov

I was surrounded in white light, I wore the clothes I died in - blue jeans and a blue blouse - except (thankfully) they weren't covered in blood I remembered seeing myself in before departing from the world.

I'm dead.

_Yes child._

I looked up seeing Nyx the goddess standing before me. **(A/N: I don't know what she looked like in the book so this is just my description on how I saw her) **She was tall, her beautiful brown hair thick and smooth against in back, her eyes the color of silver. Her skin was a beautiful fair color reflecting the long white dress from her body.

_Zoey Redbird._

My eyes met her and I kneeled to her. "Nyx." I started. "I'm sorry but I was lost in my loneliness letting anger get the better of me. I promised myself even in death I would find my path again. Nyx can you ever forgive me and help me find my path again?" I spoke to my goddess.

I felt her lay a hand to my shoulder.

_Stand strong Zoey Redbird, for I understand why. You have nothing to apologize for, I give you you're free of will. But you do have a destiny to face, and I apologize for putting you through it, though this journey will not be an easy journey to live. But you have not fallen, your time here has yet to come. You're path awaits you._

I stood my eyes finding hers again. "I'll do anything to walk my path again." I spoke.

She smiled and motioned me toward a stranger portal.

_Through here you will find your salvation. Everything will be different once you return but change can sometimes be for the best._

She than vanished and I was lift standing before the portal. I found myself free. I felt reborn and probably would be. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and entered the portal.

* * *

I opened my eyes finding myself in a burning cave. The ground was black of molten lava rock, lava flowing through cracks along the wall and ceiling. I walked forward my feet bare, feeling the burning heat yet I ignore it and continue. I look down and found myself in black sweat pants, tank, and hoodie. Not only that but the marks that were normally on my arms and the rest of me were gone. Strange, but I kept walking.

I crossed over a lava river and saw two black swords lying next to it almost blending into the rock wall. I picked the two up. Both were 4 ft. long, relatively heavy but I held them both up. They felt right somehow in my hands. Both swords were twins, identical. Slightly curved, single edged, black steel blades, black hilt, and the handle wrapped in black with red lacings. A black crescent moon was carved into the bottom of the blade on the blade on one sword while the other had a black wolf. I walked with them kind of awkwardly till I found a good positioned and walked carefully and cautiously through the cave.

I don't exactly know how or why but I knew I couldn't use the elements here wherever _here_ is.

I soon found myself in a large clearing. A huge landscape of black molten rock with an ashened sky and red moon.

A howl erupted into the sky followed by multiple howls. I stood still, raised my katanas ready for strike.

I never used a katana before but somehow _knew_ now.

Growls erupted all over me causing me to look up to them and what I saw were multiple hounds. Some bared their glistening fangs at me, their eyes red, black, or white. Some had tears in their black fur other pink scars lining through their fur. They were all huge, duchess would seem like a chiwawa to their sizes. They went from 9 to 12 ft. tall. I knew I couldn't be scared if I were to survive.

I then realized something. None had attacked. Whether they were waiting for my move or not I believe they were testing me, as though it were a trail.

And a trial always means a test.

Right as the thought passed one of them lunged at me. I dove down avoiding it's claws then jumped back unto my feet turning back to it fast seeing it lunge at me again but instead of evading it this time I dove my sword forward digging into it's chest before I took the sword in my left and slashed it's neck and watched it disappear into black ash.

I faced all the hounds and moved forward and watched as they moved aside creating a path for me. They remained growling but hadn't lunged yet. I continued walking through seeing thousands and thousands of the hounds on the land surrounding my path.

Another leapt forward, bigger than the last one, and was standing in my way. It made the first move by running toward me disabling me to dive beneath it. Instead right at the right moment I jumped up using its head as cleavage to rise myself high and over it. Once I landed I turned and rose the sword forward instantly plunging it into and through it's jaw killing it instantly and watched it become ash. I then continued forward waiting for another attacker cautiously.

None came and I found myself into a large circle of molten rock serving as a barrier. Like an arena.

I walked down the black stone rock stairs and stopped before a great huge black wolf. It's eyes were molten-golden. Nine ft. tall, claws an ashened black. A two lined scar down it's left eyes and a three lined scar across it's chest from shoulder to shoulder. It stood strong, brave, head up looking directly into my own eyes.

We bowed to one another than lunged at one another...

The black wolfs claws dug into my shoulder drawing blood and pain causing me to hiss but I didn't back down and went into a defensive stance waiting for it. The wolf ran at me and I slashed my swords in an X formation toward it's face and watched as it leapt back away from me than aim for my side but I dove my left blade down cutting it's shoulder causing it to yelp. The wolf reared back them lunged again with it's teeth toward my neck. I dove to the side but tripped and found myself on my stomach. I didn't react fast enough and felt it's claws dug into my back carving them downward then it's fangs in my neck.

I felt my vision blur and saw dark spots, my blood was wet against my back and neck. I felt myself fading, I was losing.

NO! This is my path, my trial on whether I'm worthy of being reborn. I WILL NOT LOSE!

I looked up seeing the blade with the black wolf carved into the blade in front of me. I took my arm and reached for it with my last strength just barely grasping it before tightening my grip. I then lifted the blade upward and slammed it behind me hearing a cry of pain from the wolf. I felt it's claws and fangs release from me along with the sword from my grip. I crawled to my feet staggering feeling the burning pain but ignored it and faced the black wolf. My sword had imbedded itself in it's left eye. I knew this would be my best chance to end the battle here and looked around quickly finding my other sword - the one with the crescent moon - lying directly behind it. I ran forward and dove behind it right as I saw it swing my sword from it's eye. I grabbed the sword and turned with the sword raised forward and felt flesh go into it. I looked up seeing the eyes of the black wolf fading of it's life. The wolf fell limp, dead.

I pulled my sword from it's chest before dropping it.

All the hounds surrounding me erupted into cries but soon turned to cheers. I felt my blood pulse through my veins and my very heart, feeling my wounds heal completely, not even a scar remained.

I stood proud before all the hounds and let myself turn into what I was born to be. Letting out a howl to the ashened sky before feeling my world fade out.

* * *

**Ok I was gonna make it longer but decided to end it there because I have to log off.**

**How was the 2nd chapter?**

**Please leave reviews and have a good day!**

**LaTeR! ;)**


	3. A Monster's Choice

**Hello People of the Earth!**

**Here is the chapter 3 of 'A Monster's Will' coming all for you!**

**It is a bit (a lot) different than you would expect it to be but I think it's awesome and hope you think the same :)**

**Notice: Same as before...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night!**

**Chapter 3, A Monster's Choice**

* * *

Normal Pov

A month has passed since Zoey Redbird's death. You would think a lot would change in that time. But for once, not really. Her old friends - Damien, Jack, Shaunee, and Erin - have moved on from her death the best they could as long as her name isn't spoken around them. Aphrodite still lives in the tunnels with Stevie-rae, the other red-fledglings don't like the smell of her blood since it's still a part of Nyx even if Aphrodite is mostly human. Stevie-rae took Zoey's death the hardest but knows she must lead her fledglings in the path of the light and focuses on that. No one has forgotten her but they also couldn't bare her death.

Heath has been living his life in the human's world, still saddened by his Zoey's death but after a moth had moved on and is now dating a girl named Elizabeth Swan. **(A/N: First name that came to me. Ironic eh?) **The two are in a close relationship and living happy, Liz (Elizabeth) filled the hole in his heart after Zoey's death.

Her old family believes God prevented her from becoming a monster and gave her a respected burial, though the mother soon found out her husband has been cheating on her and divorced him, moving away with her two remaining children and is straightening them out.

Her grandmother believes Zoey is living peacefully in the Otherworld with her goddess Nyx.

Neferet still waits for Zoey to awaken not wanting to waste her gifts from Nyx. Though in the meanwhile Stark was reborn into a red fledgling and is now cocky and a student at the House of Night. Though Neferet has dark plans for the future, all she needs now is for Zoey Redbird to wake up...

Zoey Redbird lays in the morgue in the same state she was in a month ago, not even rotting or smelling awful, though remains deathly pale.

Though when midnight arrived the moon rose full shining through the night, color began to return to her body making her look as though she were merely sleeping. Her still unclosed wounds wrapped behind the gauze healed closed leaving behind pink lined scars. 2 pink scar lines down above her brow to her cheekbone on her left eye and 3 from shoulder to shoulder across her chest.

Her crescent moon went from sapphire blue to jet black slowly turning the other tattoos black as well, then creating more tattoos along her waist down to her feet. The head of a black wolf became a tattoo to the right of the crescent moon only a little smaller, and created trees, wolves, and wolf paw prints black tattoos along with Nyx's. Her body began to tan as though the sun was there now leaving her with an olive tan she once had before becoming a vampire. Her nails grew to claws and her teeth shifted more canine-like than vampire. Ears sharpened to a point. Her body grew a few more inches as muscles formed along her body with abs. Her veins turned black causing her red blood become black, her hear began to beat again faster than before at a steady rate.

The elements appeared around her waiting for her to awaken while howls from wolves echoed through Tulsa.

Then everything went silent...

The eyes of Zoey Redbird opened revealing molten-golden eyes, eyes of a wolf's...

Zoey Redbird has been reborn.

* * *

Zoey's Pov

I opened my eyes feeling strong and warm. I looked around where I lay and knew the lights were off but could see very well, better than I could as a vampire. My ears perked hearing the steady footsteps above the ceiling in where I lay.

I'm in the morgue. _Great._

I pinched my nose at the smell of rot and death around me then shook my head and released my nose.

_Might as well get used to it._

I looked around my eye sight seeing further than it had before. I could see the scalpels and knives on a rack to the corner of the room. I could make out every single thing in the room along with the designs and type of rock or metal.

_Interesting._

I sat up and removed myself from the table and saw my reflection from the empty metal table in front of me. I had to take a double take to make sure it was me. _Really me._

"Huh, Nyx, you weren't kiddin bout the change." I said aloud with a chuckle at the end.

Wait. Then what am I?

_Think, my child._

Nyx's voice reached into my mind as I though back. Then I remembered fighting those hounds and... The Black Wolf. I growled slightly. "Nyx, where did my swords go?" I asked the ceiling.

_Look behind you._

I heard her answer and since I knew no one else (alive) was in the room I looked behind me with ease and almost cheered to the sky seeing two sheathed 4 ft. long swords. Both sheaths were black with red lining. I smiled seeing a black wolf on one of the sheaths and a black crescent moon on the other.

"Thank-you Nyx." I whispered as I unsheathed on half way seeing the familiar black steel blade before re-sheathing it.

_There is no need to thank, they are apart of you now. _Nyx spoke.

I realized had nothing to carry them in but ended up shrugging anyways. At least I have them.

I heard a howl causing my ears to perk and had to force myself not to howl in reply. They must have sensed my rebirth.

"Um Nyx, it'd be nice to know what I am." I said again to the ceiling.

_You are both wolf and vampire. _

When I finally realized what the two and two meant I said aloud, "So I'm a werewolf/vampire hybrid?"

_You are the first of the wolves and the first of the both._

I nodded understanding. "And I still have the elements." I laughed. "Makes Neferet look like I mouse instead of a wolf, which is what I am. A werewolf. And a vampire." So have I completed the changed?

_Yes, you could not be one without the other. Use this strength well, and good luck._

I grinned. "My goddess, you have just made my day." I chuckled.

I should probably get out of her though...

Grasping the twin swords I headed for the metal door, leaning against it listening to the outside hallway. All I heard were the footsteps above me and there were very few, which meant everyone was probably at their classes.

I carefully opened the door making sure it didn't make any noise before slipping out and closed the door swiftly and silently behind me. I crept through the hall, my footsteps very faint but stopped passing the band room before stepping back toward the door.

An idea flashed through my mind and I leaned into the window to see if anyone would be inside.

Nope.

I opened the door only hearing a squeak before I slipped in. I looked around finding multiple cases for their instruments before finding a guitar case. I unzipped it and seeing it empty, placing my twin swords inside before zipping the case back up and slinging it over my shoulder.

I then quietly made my way out and walked toward the double doors. I opened them swiftly walking out them and inhaling the night air. I distinctively heard the door shut behind me as I breathed in the night air. Howls erupted from the forest surrounding me, many, many howls. And in less than a couple minutes I was surrounded by many wolves. Some grey, black, brown, orange, blood, white, and so on. They didn't growl only waited, I could feel their hearts pump ready for a run.

Something just came over me as I ran off into a sprint feeling my body shift and then I was four legged. I continued to run seeing my black furred paws stomp on the ground hearing multiple thuds behind me from the wolves. I howled into the sky feeling free while their howls echoed mine through Tulsa.

Tonight I ran free with the wolves.

* * *

I woke up in dirt and leaves. I looked down at my self and found myself back in what I wore before. Good, nice to know I'm not naked. I looked over my shoulder, good I still got the case that has my swords inside. My stomach growled and my throat craved an undeniable thirst. I felt a growl grow in my throat and sniffed the air.

Let's see...

I smell Squirrels, the wood on the oak and pine trees, pine, dirt, morning grass, wolves, coyotes, skunk (ew), moose, raccoons, bears, deer, and...

My mouth began to water at the smell. It smelled fresh and warm, so sweat.

Next thing I knew I was running, faster than I ever had before, speed of the wolves. I jumped over logs and boulders, running so fast without getting tired. I did a front flip just for kicks and found it so easy.

Leaping from branch to branch, tree to tree, rock to rock, doing multiple tricks and spins. I felt so alive I cheered and shouted my voice in joy while I ran through the forest.

It was then I recognized the disgusting smell of the street where the humans littered. I shook my head and pulled my hood up to cover my face and continued my sprint running into a road.

_Beeeeep!_

I turned and leapt as a car stormed by over it before continueing. Searching for the scent than finding I was surrounded by them.

I was craving the taste of humans more than ever before, I could see myself ripping into their throats and devouring such sweet savoring blood.

A human women walked past me, the wind making her hair lift into the wind sending me her scent. I breath in deeply and had to restrain myself from munching on her there.

So strong, so good. I lifted my arms reaching for her neck.

_No!_

Not here, too many witnesses. I clenched my hands digging my claws into flesh drawing blood but waited for her scent to get out of sight before I continued onward.

I walked steadily, hands in pocket not to look too suspicious. I leapt over a dumpster finding myself in a valley before perching myself on a ledge.

Perfect place to watch my prey before devouring their flesh.

Yes... Red flesh to their white bones. I am the predator.

Stop it!

I closed my eyes, don't need to make myself anymore hungry than I already was.

~Time Skip~

I suppressed my growl as a heard the footsteps coming my way down the alley.

I sniffed the air smelling the stench of alcohol.

Easy kill.

I waited for them to walk better in my path till they were right in front of me.

They were teen agers, both boys maybe 15 or 16.

They were laughing and staggering as they walked.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to walk down alleys at night?" I hissed causing them to jump.

"Who's there!" One of them shouted. I hid myself well.

The other one hit the other guys shoulder. "Come on man, let's just get the fuck out of here!"

They began to run but not fast enough as I launched myself from the ledge and unto one's back before tossing him behind me and grabbing the other one by the throat, sinking my claws in his neck before sinking my fangs inside devouring the blood till his corpse went limp.

The guy behind me screamed. I let go of the boy letting his body fall limp and dead against the wall before sprinting in front of him insanely fast and leaning into his shell shocked body whispering "You're turn." In a singsong voice. He screamed as I thrust my claws into his chest yanking his heart out making more blood spill and tossed the heart aside before biting into his shoulder drinking up his blood. I then took my claws and scratched his body to make it look like an animal attack which it kind of was.

I stood seeing my hands drenched in human blood and licked myself clean from the blood before running off to continue my hunger.

* * *

Normal Pov

"Stark!" Neferet's voice boomed through the hallway. Stark let go of the girl's neck he was currently drinking from and headed over to her wiping his mouth from her blood with his sleeve with out taking even a glance back. "Yes?" He said arrogantly. Neferet was disgusted by the boy but she had him to take care of a problem anyways, may as well get over it.

"I need you to take care of a... failed experiment." She spoke in a whisper toward him even though the students were all in class.

He nodded. "How am I suppose to find this failed experiment?" He asked taking his bow and arrows from her and slipping them over his shoulder.

"Let's just say she's been leaving a rather messy blood trail around the city." She said walking away before turning around one last time to look at him meeting his eyes. "And don't return until she's dead." Before returning her way down the hall back to her classroom.

"Tsk." He muttered before making his way out. "Must be the one killing all those humans like a bloody animal." He said leaving. "Hmm, should've asked Neferet the failure's name. Oh well, got a failure to kill."

* * *

Normal Pov

3 nights have passed since Zoey's escape. Bodies have been found all over the city torn apart, blood drained from their bodies though torn up so brutally police doubt the vampires are responsible.

Now Zoey Redbird is draining the blood out of yet another victim of her never ending hunger. "Mmm. What is this? My third, no twelfth? Mmm, just not enough." She spoke as she continued to drink from a young teenager's throat before dropping it and kicking it to the other three. "So fresh yet not enough." She spoke licking her claws clean of remaining flesh and blood.

"Never thought I see you again." Spoke a male's voice behind her. She turned around recognizing the voice's scent. Her hood covered her face still but her hands now bared the tattoos of Nyx and the wolves making her recognizable through Nyx's marks.

"I did." She spoke in a simple normal tone toward him.

"Any time somebody dies Neferet sure seems to be the one to bring them back." She said simply grabbing another body laying beneath her that had their throat torn out, and sunk her fangs into their shoulder.

The boy eyed her interested in her taste in people. "Seems you've been hungry lately. Leaving trails of blood wherever you go." He told her waiting for her to finish.

When she let go off the body she tossed it with the others with inhuman strength. She shrugged. "I was expecting someone else, though it makes sense she would send someone else for her bidding. Isn't that correct, Stark?" She said drawing claw marks with blood unto the wall. Seeing he didn't reply she continued. "Never had I seen you becoming Neferet's servant, I had more respect for you than that. Guess you've wasted yourself away."

Stark glared at her.

"You're one to talk."

She grinned. "I can smell them on you." She started changing her voice to a sing-song voice. "All the girl's you've played with your mind to drink from. Not really my taste, vampire blood isn't of my taste anymore." She said.

"And I can smell alcohol and drugs from the one's you drunk from. And there's a difference between you and I. I don't kill those I drank from." He said to her with a cocky grin.

"I don't get high from their blood unlike your kind, not even those petty drugs the humans use. And you don't kill them because you're under Neferet's slavery and it'd make you a monster." She said leaning against the wall she just clawed.

"I am a monster." He said.

"Then we're both monsters. Difference is, I'm a free monster, and you're chained." She said walking up to him, not in the least bit scared.

"I'm not her servant." Stark said through clenched teeth.

Zoey had a sarcastic look on her face. "Really, then why did you come here?" She said in a mocking tone.

His jaw twitched. "Maybe I just wanted to see the school slut again." He said with his arrogant smile.

Zoey flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not little slutty Zo anymore Stark. I'm a killer, a monster. And I gotta say, it's quite a lot of fun." She said not at all falling into Stark's trap.

He met her eyes. "You're right, you are different."

She shrugged. "So are you. Everyone changes. Though I can't say being Neferet's servant is a very good change." She was taunting him now, knowing how he would react.

"I'm not her SERVANT!" he roared at her though Zoey didn't even flinch or take a step back.

"Neferet sent you to kill me. So what's taking you so long?" She said sternly to him.

He left her gaze, looking away said, "I wanted to know if it were you, the girl I remembered before becoming" He pointed to himself, "this."

"I wonder the same." She said taking another step forward.

"We will always be monsters, we have to accept that. I have. And you will soon. Even as a monster we aren't complete darkness. We're both, but we have to accept the light as a part of us. Do you really care? Or do you wish to remain chained?" She asked him, now completely in front of him.

He didn't answer for a moment but nodded.

She gave him a slight smile.

"If what you say is true, arm you weapon at me and prove to me your words are true and shoot your arrow at me. If you really don't wish me dead, than your arrow will miss." She said taking enough steps back for him to drawl his bow.

He stared at her a while before nodding and drawling his bow and putting an arrow up.

He gave her a look that said 'Are you sure'.

"I trust you." She replied but was okay with either result.

He drew the arrow back and held it back holding it while multiple thoughts went through his mind.

Stark's Pov

Should I kill her and end it here?

I loved her before I died. Is this right?

Will I always be like this?

Am I just a tool to Neferet?

Zoey's words replayed in his mind.

_"We will always be monsters, we have to accept that. I have. And you will soon. Even as a monster we aren't complete darkness. We're both, but we have to accept the light as a part of us. Do you really care? Or do you wish to remain chained?"_

I will always be a monster, but I don't want to be bound to Neferet's chains. I know there's darkness inside me, but I don't always want to be like this. I-I don't want to kill her.

I still love her.

And I want to be free.

So I drew my arrow back with my bow in my hands, I thought of the darkness, met my eyes with her molten-golden ones, and let the arrow go…

* * *

**Goodbye People,**

**This chapter is over and the next will be up soon, in like a day or so when I don't have to study.**

**Keep Calm And Send Reviews!**

**Later! ;)**


End file.
